


Kitty

by KNR_fangirling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNR_fangirling/pseuds/KNR_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette had always wanted a cat.  This is something Sabine has always know.  When years of being told no causes her daughter to start hiding one, this is not what she had imagined she'd find when she actually met it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the Meet Series, but that story went a different way so I revamped this and made it a one shot.

Marinette has always wanted a cat. This is something Sabine has always known. Ever since she was little she would ask Tom and her for one whenever Christmas or her birthday rolled around. They constantly had to tell her no. They owned a bakery and having a pet was unsanitary. While that was a good reason, Sabine still felt bad about denying their daughter a companion. Eventually she had stopped asking and slowly began collecting (and making) the stuffed version instead.

The memory only came to mind because recently her daughter has been acting strange. Things like talking to herself in her room, sneaking food, and disappearing at random times had become the norm. Sabine supposed that that wasn’t all that weird when you had a daughter at THAT age, but one night when Sabine had gone to check on her, she heard her scolding someone. 

It only took a moment for her to figure it out. Her daughter had gotten a cat and was hiding it in her room. It probably would have remained a secret to, if Sabine hadn’t decided randomly one night to go see what Marinette was up to. She just wondered how she would bring it up.

Things like “Keep it down, Kitty!”, “You’re in trouble, Chat!”, “how do you keep getting into everything?!” or Sabine most resent overheard sentence of “you’re lucky I love you, kitty cat” had become the norm to hear. She had to silently chuckle at the last one. The endearment in her daughter’s voice made her wonder what kind of face she was making.

She thought about it and after thinking it over, decided to let her keep it. Marinette has had this strange behavior for over two years. Assuming that’s how long she has had the cat, it would be unfair to separate them now. Besides, her daughter was sixteen and much more responsible. She’d have to remember to tell Tom, though.

From that point on, Sabine made the extra effort to buy more fish, milk, and cat safe foods. She even made it a point to buy more cheese because they kept running out of it for some odd reason. Sabine suspected that Marinette had been feeding it to the cat. She wasn’t sure if that was safe, or not, but if it didn’t hurt it yet, it must be okay. It was a diary product after all. She’d have to look it up later.

She tried to meet the cat on several occasions. She’d try when her daughter was a school, when her daughter took a shower for the night, and when Marinette was helping Tom down in the bakery. Each time failed. She double checked the balcony to make sure her daughter wasn’t hiding it up there. She had no idea where she was keeping it.

One morning, when her daughter was hurrying to school, she grabbed some cookies as a snack and muttered into her purse. Sabine then recalled all the other times her daughter had done that and was surprised at how many times she COULD recall her doing it. She must keep the cat with her at all times then. That didn’t sound all that safe. Plus, is probably why she doesn’t pay attention in some of her classes. How she managed to make it keep still and stay put, Sabine would never know.

She sighs and leaves it be for a while, still not sure how she’s going to bring it up to her.

A while, surprisingly, turns into several years.

Marinette is twenty now, a pupil for Gabriel Agreste, and dating his son, her long time crush, Adrien. Sabine had actually forgotten all about the Cat until one night she heard her daughter yelling at someone. Well, not yelling, more like scolding.

Usually Sabine would find the interactions between Marinette and the Cat amusing but what she overheard her saying was a little worrying. Things like “You shouldn’t jump in the way of danger like that…”, “…jumping off high places…” and “…running into the middle of the street… stop a car from running you over” had been the key points of the one sided conversation she could pick up through the hatch door.

Seriously! Enough was enough. If her daughter was putting herself in harm’s way to keep this thing a secret, then she might as well tell her that she knows about it. That way she can leave it here, when she has to go somewhere, and not worry about it.

Just as Sabine opens the door, a second, much deeper voice, responded with a “but if I get hurt, my princess will patch me up.”

Sabine blinked a few times. This is not what she was expecting at all. Chat Noir, one of the heroes of Paris, was leaning against her daughter’s desk, shirtless, as Marinette bandaged his chest and arm. Sabine felt the need to blush, like she has walked in on a private moment. Marinette was tucked close to the hero, his hand on her hip and the other holding her arm, softly. His “tail” was curled around them as if trying to separate them from the rest of the room.

The super hero had grown a lot since the last time she had seen him this close. He definitely wasn’t a boy any more. He was a lot taller now and easily towered over her and her daughter. Years of fighting had honed his muscles. He wasn’t hulking but there was a reason he was easily able to pick up ladybug and toss her if need be. (Granted she was the one who usually tossed him.) His hair had grown out and was now kept in a ponytail at the nap of his neck; the tail thrown over one of his shoulders.

She should probably be freaking out that Chat Noir was here but she was too shocked to react just yet.

“If you had transformed when I told you to, the suit would have absorbed the shock and prevented your civilian form from getting hurt, in the first place,” Marinette scolded him as she taped the cloth wrap down.

Sabine thought it was weird that she was still dressed in today’s outfit even though it was close to midnight. In fact she didn’t remember Marinette coming in today. She usually stayed at Agreste Manor where she could be easily called on for her apprenticeship and/or to spend time with Adrien. She must have missed her coming in.

“It was easier to get Nino and Ayla out of the way while I was Adrien,” he countered, leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

Sabine’s eyes widened in surprise and she blinked a few times. Adrien? Now, THAT she didn’t see coming. It does explain the position though. She must have seen Marinette tucked up to her boyfriend a thousand times before. Usually she was fusing over an outfit he was in or doing last minute adjustments but the pose was the same. Even the nuzzling was normal.

Marinette pushed his face away with a giggle. He just ran his fingers up her arm and took her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed each knuckle. 

That was new. Sabine had never seen Adrien kiss Marinette’s hand, but Ladybug’s; everyone’s seen him do that. It was Chat Noir’s signature move to show affection to his partner.

“Besides I knew my princess would become my lady and save me in time,” he added.

Ah, something else familiar. She knew that nickname well. Adrien called Marinette his Princess all the time. It was cute but it always seemed like an inside joke that only they got. Even Alya and Nino seemed in the dark. And everyone in Paris new Chat Noir called Ladybug his Lady. 

It all seemed to click. Adrien was Chat Noir and her daughter was Ladybug. That… actually made a lot of sense. It also answered a lot of questions that had bothered Sabine over the years.

Her daughter glared at him but was unable to fight the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. “Kitty,” she growled. His just smiled, in response, and continued leaving soft kisses on her hand.

Hm. It was weird hearing her daughter say that. Ladybug called Chat her kitty all the time but Marinette usually called Adrien her handsome boy. Another inside joke, they seemed to have, with each other. Alya, however, was in the know with this one. She remembered the first time her daughter had used it; Ayla had lost it. It took a solid five minutes for her to regain her composer after that. Sabine didn’t want to know.

By the way they were staring into each other’s eyes, now would probably be a good time to interrupt. It would be awkward if they started necking while she was standing a few feet away. She cleared her throat making sure to do it extra loud and then laughed as both of them jumped and turned to her with wide eyes.

“I must say, this was not the kitty I was expecting you to be hiding,” she said with a sly smile and a tilt of her head.

“Mamam,” Marinette said in surprise. Chat just blinked beside her.

“Welcome home dear,” she smiled in response. “I see you’ve brought Adrien with you. Did you offer him snacks?”

Sabine had to suppress a laugh that threatened to bubble out of her when she saw Chat Noir perk up at the work ‘snacks’. He still ate sweets and carbs like a growing boy and she was happy to supply them. Although, knowing that he ran all around Paris explained why he never gained any weight and why he was so ungodly thin when he was younger.

She watched as her daughter looked at him then back to her. “Mamam, I can explain!”

“Oh! So Chat Noir isn’t Adrien and you’re secretly having an affair with another boy,” she countered. “Shame on you, dear! To think, my daughter, a harlot,” she mock sobbed, raising her hand to her head, fringing being faint. “I thought I raised you better. Poor Adrien!”

Chat’s eye twinkled with mirth and gave a chuckle. He turned back towards Marinette and leaned in real close, a smirk worthy of the Cheshire cat on his face. “Are you cheating on me, Princess?”

Marinette blushed at the proximity then sputtered at the comment before glaring at him with a pout.

He laughed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh dear, but Chat,” Sabine continued. “Aren’t you dating Ladybuy?” She questioned looking scandalized. “To think a gentleman such as you would do something so deceitful. You alley cat, you. Did my wicked daughter manage to steal you from your Lady?”

“No, we’re a threesome,” he deadpanned.

Sabine burst out laughing. She hadn’t been expecting that comeback.

Marinette’s blush intensified; almost all of her was red now. She picked up a pile of neatly folded fabric and started smacking him with it. He just put up his arm to block the attack and laughed at her, falling into her desk chair and rolling away.

“What a greedy cat you are,” Sabine added. “I’m surprised my daughter is willing to share. The way she defends Adrien from his fan-girls, you’d think she monopolize you to.”

“I do not!!” she defended.

“Yes you do,” he answered, chuckling still. “My little bodyguard. Gorilla doesn’t have to work nearly as hard when she’s around.”

“Adrien!” she growled before slamming a hand over her mouth for saying his name.

His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag,” he said, 

“Seeing as how Adrien is Chat Noir, can I safely say my daughter is Ladybug?”

Marinette sighed before nodding. Chat gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. It was so Adrien, any denial she had would have flown out the window.

“Well, I can’t say ‘I’m not surprised’, because, frankly, I had no idea. I feel silly for not figuring out the clues, though. I just thought you were hiding a pet for six years.”

Something dawned on her.

“Wait,” her eyes narrowed at the two. “Adrien, exactly how long have you been sneaking into my daughter’s room?”

Marinette froze as Chat’s eyebrow shot up. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Marinette grabbing him by the hand and dragging him out of the chair.

“Hey,” he complained as she forced him in front of her and up the ladder.

“Itwaslovelyseeing,Mamam!” Marinette said quickly, shoving Chat out the roof access. “Seeyouforsundaydinnerwithdad.Gottago!Bye!” There was a flash of pink light that followed and they were gone.

Sabine blinked a few times. A smile broke out on her face and she couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped her.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned, after I wrote this, that cats aren't actually supposed to have milk. Cartoons have lied to me. T^T  
> Pretend that in this universe it's okay for cats to have milk and cheese.


End file.
